1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a lighting apparatus for equine animals and, more particularly, the invention relates to a lighting apparatus for equine animals that effectively illuminates the front and rear of an equine animal for increased visual safety.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People have used horses for thousands of years. In the United States, they were once the primary mode of transportation. Horses helped in hunting, carrying hunters quickly over distances in search of game. Horses were also employed during wartime to take soldiers into battle, used by pioneers to settle the West, and ridden by postal workers in the Pony Express to deliver mail. Today, horses are utilized mainly for recreation and sport, but they are no less loved and needed than they were in the past. Nationwide, an estimated 2.9 million horses are used for recreation, with 4.3 million riders riding each year. According to a recent study, recreational horseback riding adds $23.8 billion to the U.S. economy, and the industry spurs 317,000 full-time jobs. As many aficionados would readily attest, there is little more invigorating than riding horseback across open fields with the wind whipping through the hair, feeling daring, fearless, and free.
The use of horses as a means of transport is of a bygone era, but with many horses being ridden on the roads for leisure purposes, the safety of horse riders is a matter for all road users. The vulnerability of horse and rider is not helped by their natural camouflage, and a dark colored horse being ridden in the shade on a tree-lined road will not be seen easily by a driver. Especially at night, the dangers of horseback riding increase exponentially. While riders may be extremely careful when navigating their animal in the dark, the risk of being struck by a vehicle is constant.